


Brace yourself and find a safe place

by Moonbike



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coming Out, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, M/M, Post-Hiatus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbike/pseuds/Moonbike
Summary: После каминг-аута, развода и переезда Джо пытается понять, как жить дальше, и зовет Патрика помочь ему покрасить стены.





	Brace yourself and find a safe place

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brace yourself and find a safe place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907446) by [distortedmya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortedmya/pseuds/distortedmya). 



> A lot of thanks to [burnyourheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnyourheart/pseuds/burnyourheart) for betaing and for this nice collage  
> 

Первый день проходит… довольно неплохо, если можно так сказать.

Джо просыпается в кровати один, семнадцать минут с бессвязными мыслями пялится в непривычно высокий потолок, потом идет в ванную, и в какой-то момент во время чистки зубов его прошибает холодный пот, склеивая пару вьющихся прядей на лбу. Но, собственно, этого стоило ожидать, так ведь? Он не совершил самую большую ошибку в жизни, это просто, ну, стресс или что-то вроде этого. В конце концов, он стоит на пороге новой жизни, ему выпала возможность начать все сначала и стать лучше. Правда, его состояние пока больше похоже не на перерождение, а на безумные американские горки — от возбуждения до полного ужаса. Именно этот ужас он ощущает у себя в желудке, когда выходит из ванной и окончательно осознает, где находится.

Перед ним нет светлой прихожей, нет картин в рамках на светло-бежевых стенах, нет белой двери — приоткрытой, чтобы в комнату мог вбежать пес и пожелать доброго утра его дочке, обслюнявив ей лицо. Вместо этого — старая, непрочная на вид дверь с изогнутой ручкой, ведущая в комнату, где раньше было что-то вроде офиса, который переоборудовали в его новую спальню; и то, что агент по недвижимости с энтузиазмом называл «открытое пространство», на деле оказавшимся большой столовой с крохотной кухней и диванчиком. Слева за закрытой дверью скрывается основная причина, по которой Джо решил взять это смешное подобие квартиры вместо того, чтобы продолжать искать: большая спальня с кроватью на двоих, огромными окнами и деревянным полом.

Его новая квартира во всех смыслах старая и убогая, но Джо чувствует за нее какую-то отеческую гордость, такую же, которая переполняла его от воспоминаний о себе в 15 лет, когда он словно щенок везде следовал за Питом по чикагской музыкальной сцене. Если бы он мог попасть в прошлое и поговорить с этим испуганным пацаном с криво осветленными волосами, он бы похлопал его по спине и дал пару советов о том, как быть хорошим другом и порядочным человеком.

Подростку-Джо понравилась бы эта квартира: немного клаустрофобная, пропитанная классической атмосферой «бедного студента» вперемешку с модным налетом винтажа, но чистая и уютная. Такая, какой, как думал Джо, будет его жизнь в начале третьего десятка: непростой, но крутой; что там будет все и сразу. И пусть квартира не в лучшей форме (стены явно нуждаются в покраске, и дверца в душе закрывается только после дополнительного удара), Джо готов поработать руками, чтобы она стала его настоящим домом.

Ему правда очень нравится эта квартира, но он не может отделаться от чувства, что попал в сети своей дурацкой привычки погружаться в проблемы с головой и формировать вокруг них окружающий мир. Он знает об этом и работает над собой с подростковых лет, но стоит взглянуть на романтические волны тяжелых штор и потрескавшийся деревянный пол, и становится понятно, что он все еще не научился не выставлять свои эмоции на показ. Все вокруг напоминает декорации, в которых светская дама XII века драматично упала бы в обморок на кушетку, сходя с ума от запретной любви. Это как раз очень похоже на экзистенциальный кризис, который сейчас переживает Джо, на его досаду и страхи, — и этим же квартира его и очаровала.

Несколько минут он сидит на диване, потерянный и чертовски напуганный, ощущая себя той самой светской дамой, потом (с трудом) собирается с силами и начинает что-то делать. После пары часов дотошной и бессмысленной уборки он падает обратно на диван вниз лицом, расплющив по щеке очки, и всерьез намеревается остаться так лежать до Судного дня (ну, или пока желудок не потребует еды). Ему еще нужно до конца распаковаться, выкинуть кучу картона и изоленты, что-нибудь приготовить и, возможно, позвонить брату. Джо впивается пальцами в диванную подушку и зажмуривается.

Не сегодня.

***

Понедельник выдается просто кошмарный.

По большей части Джо молодец. Он разобрал коробки, вынес весь мусор (ночью, спрятавшись под капюшоном толстовки) и починил ручку в ванной (после того, как она отвалилась и упала ему на ногу). Все идет неплохо. Последние пару дней он даже чувствует себя на двадцать три: вполне взрослым, чтобы теоретически знать, как о себе заботиться, но еще с достаточным запалом подростковой самоуверенности, чтобы починить ручку в ванной с помощью изоленты и почти не чувствовать себя виноватым. По той же причине он хоть и понимает, что за продуктами надо ходить в магазин, но все равно почти неделю живет на хлопьях и доставке еды на дом. Но ничего, он справляется как может, забота о себе — это главное, по крайней мере об этом ему все время напоминают психотерапевт и «тамблер». Джо игнорирует тот факт, что все, на что ему хватает мотивации в эти дни — во славу заботе о себе, конечно, — это не заходить лишний раз в спальню, забывать бриться и весь день вяло лежать на диване. Все в порядке, и он сам в порядке, ему просто нужно время, чтобы восстановить стабильность и снова найти смысл в этой жизни.

Но к понедельнику у него заканчиваются хлопья, а мысль о еще одном холодном куске пиццы вызывает желание выкинуть микроволновку в окно. Пару минут он взвешивает «за» и «против» пожирания запаса на черный день — замороженной лазаньи, которую на прошлой неделе с милой улыбкой вручила ему Мари, — он даже открывает холодильник и с нежностью на смотрит на прозрачный контейнер, потом всё-таки заставляет себя принять душ и натянуть чистые и максимально приличные спортивные штаны. Потом он напяливает любимую потрепанную футболку с «Металликой», которая сводит на нет все его попытки не выглядеть как бездомный, но зато помогает чувствовать себя собой — эта футболка была его защитной броней с 16-ти лет. Свой образ он завершает курткой (черной, из искусственной кожи, подарок от его любимого барабанщика-вегана) и шапочкой.

Отражение в зеркале — прекрасный портрет последних нескольких недель его жизни: отросшая и неухоженная щетина придает дерзкий и молодой вид, но из-под шапочки уже можно разглядеть седые волосы; футболка, которую он любит с тем же пылом, что и 15 лет назад, но настолько полинявшая, что логотип группы почти не виден, а ткань заметно натягивается в районе живота.

Джо никогда не страдал от комплексов по поводу своего тела. У него не было такой привлекательности и харизмы как у Пита, и он знал об этом, но считал себя вполне симпатичным даже в худшие времена (воспоминания о распрямленных кудрях и кривом обесцвечивании иногда пытались все испортить, но он их быстро подавлял). Ему тридцать два, и в этом возрасте подростковые переживания по поводу выпирающего живота и отсутствующих мышц должны были сойти на нет, но тот ураган событий и чувств, которые он переживал последнее время, пошатнул и этот фундамент. Что ж, еще одна причина беспокоиться не сделает погоды в том бардаке, которым недавно стала его жизнь.

Джо не чувствует в себе сил бороться с этими мыслями, он и так еле соскреб себя с кровати утром, поэтому он раздраженно застегивает куртку, берет ключи и выходит за дверь, пока это воплощение разочарования, отражающееся в зеркале, не загнало его обратно под одеяло.

Дорога в магазин ничем не примечательна. Есть что-то успокаивающее в механическом управлении машиной, в переключающихся светофорах и попытках угадать, когда спидометр отсчитает следующую милю, но все рушится, стоит ему взглянуть в зеркальце и увидеть пустое заднее сиденье, без детского кресло и игрушек Руби. И, словно этого было недостаточно, на парковке он видит девочку лет десяти, играющую с пушистой собачкой, пока ее отец нагружает багажник. Джо очень скучает и по дочери, и по собаке. Он знает, что так лучше для всех, но теперь не может перестать думать о том, что все-таки совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.

В магазине Джо не глядя закидывает в корзину пару готовых супов в банках (это же здоровая еда, верно?) и нарезанный хлеб, и направляется к фруктовому отделу. Из-за овощей на него с неодобрением смотрит какая-то старушка, и Джо приходится себя убеждать, что это потому, что он похож на преступника, а не потому, что старушки вдруг научились читать мысли, пока он уединенно предавался унынию. Ему очень хочется обратно в свой новый дом, чтобы снова укрыться в спальне.

А затем его небольшая вылазка принимает еще более неприятный оборот.

На кассе перед ним стоят две девочки-подростка с корзиной, полной сладкой газировки и фастфуда; они вертятся, шепчут что-то друг другу на ухо, хихикают, жалуются на уроки, параллельно неуклюже выставляя на ленту содержимое корзины, и громко смеются, когда одна из них роняет пакет яблочного сока. Они ничуть не раздражают Джо: он с уколом стыда и грустной улыбкой вспоминает, что сам творил в этом возрасте вещи куда менее социально одобряемые, чем нарушение тишины в маленьком продуктовом магазинчике в среду вечером. Девочки похожи на тех, кого можно встретить на их концерте, и Джо торопливо натягивает шапку пониже на лоб, внезапно испугавшись восторженных фанатских взглядов, которых он точно сейчас не заслуживает. Он даже думает притвориться, будто что-то забыл, чтобы пропустить стоящего за ним человека вперед, и тут одна из девочек (у нее стрижка пикси и рюкзак в виде кролика) встает на цыпочки и нежно целует в губы вторую.

Очередь притихает.

У Джо от стыда и ужаса горит лицо; он отчаянно желает, чтобы ему было все равно, — тогда он мог бы просто ободряюще улыбнуться этим смущенным девочкам, осторожно оглядывающимся вокруг и пытающимся понять, заметили их или нет. Все, чего бы сейчас хотел Джо, это спокойно и искренне их поддержать, как 12 лет назад поддержал испуганного светловолосого паренька с сильным, как раскат грома, голосом, только без последовавшей неловкости. Вместо этого он стоит как вкопанный, живот скрутило, а звон в ушах заглушает голос кассира, с отвращением бросившего:

— Чертовы лесбы.

Девочки напряженно застывают. Та, что с рюкзаком-кроликом, смотрит прямо и с напускным равнодушием, но ее нижняя губа предательски подрагивает; ее подружка — она выше Джо и с копной вьющихся волос — берет ее за руку и стискивает до побелевших костяшек. Обе словно сжимаются под взглядом жалкого грубияна, и Джо чувствует, как внутри него все начинает кипеть от негодования, затмевая стыд и испуг. Он изо всех сил сжимает ручку корзины, борясь между вежливым невмешательством и желанием взорваться как чертов вулкан и преподать урок этому недочеловеку.

— Не понимаю, почему таким как вы не сидится в вашем гребанном Бойстауне.

Джо роняет корзину. Гремят его драгоценные банки с супом, а пара бутылок пива, которые он стыдливо прихватил по дороге на кассу, громко звякают друг о друга, чудом оставшись целыми; одинокое яблоко драматично катится по полу и останавливается у ног девочек. Они оборачиваются, глядя на него большими глазами.

— А я не понимаю, почему такие как ты не могут делать свою работу и не быть гребанными мудаками.

Джо слышит, как старушка сзади (возможно та же, которая недавно смотрела на него, как на исчадие ада) начинает возмущенно кудахтать. Он бы не прочь повернуться и поскандалить заодно и с ней, но желание поскорее уйти перевешивает, потому что ему нужно эффектно удалиться после этой реплики, и потому что от ощущения, что на него все пялятся, его начинает мутить.

Он оставляет все валяться, не решаясь обернуться, и приходит в себя лишь в машине после того, как резко газует с парковки. Добравшись до дома, он запирает дверь, срывает с себя одежду и хлопает дверцей в душевой. И только когда его кожа начинает краснеть под обжигающими струями, он осознает, что его до сих пор трясет.

Что ж, к черту.

Вышло не так уж и плохо.

***

Джо не предпринимает попыток делать дела взрослого самостоятельного человека до самой пятницы. Они с Мари договорились на две недели, а он уже потратил одну, прикидываясь грустной тенью себя-подростка. Пора собраться в кучу.

Как только он заходит в строительный магазин, его вежливо атакует женщина средних лет со словами, полными доброжелательной поддержки. Она говорит как очень терпеливая учительница начальной школы, помогающая ученику с домашним заданием, но Джо не чувствует себя оскорбленным: он прекрасно понимает, что не похож на мужиков-лесорубов, которые в свободное время выколачивают деревянные дома. Он надел с утра свою лучшую фланелевую рубашку в надежде добавить своему виду несколько очков брутальности, но теперь ощущает себя полным дубом. Даму — «зови меня Мартой, дорогуша» — ничуть не смущают его тату и неаккуратная борода, и ее лицо озаряет очаровательная улыбка, когда Джо рассказывает ей про комнату для дочки, поэтому она ему нравится. Милая женщина.

Невообразимое количество оттенков краски нравится ему уже намного меньше. Он проводит полчаса, следуя за Мартой по отделу, как потерянный щенок, пока она показывает ему образцы «этой прекрасной «сладкой ваты», очень женственно и нежно, или, может, «темная Византия», в самый раз для храброй принцессы-воина». Джо не знает, понравится ли Руби женственно-розовый или воинственно-фиолетовый (потому что к черту вычурные названия, это фиолетовый), сейчас ей одинаково интересны и платья фей, и машинки, но он точно не хочет ничего под названием «темная Византия» в детской. Тем не менее он улыбается и внимательно слушает Марту, потому что бабушка и мама привили ему глубокое уважение к любезным и упрямым дамам. Марта улыбается, словно он ее любимый племянник, и дружелюбно похлопывает его по руке перед тем, как переключиться на компанию детей, облюбовавших пирамиду из аккуратно расставленных банок с краской.

Когда Джо остается в одиночестве на вражеской территории, единственное, до чего он может додуматься — это «звонок другу». Зажав телефон между плечом и ухом, Джо берет первую попавшуюся банку, на которой написано «насыщенный красно-пурпурный», и делает вид, что внимательно ее изучает, потому что отдел начинает наполняться настоящими лесорубами в настоящих фланелевых рубашках, и ему надо выглядеть профессионалом (которым он не является), который знает свое дело (он не знает).

Гребанная токсичная маскулинность.

— Что ты думаешь про светло-голубой? — это первое, что он говорит, когда на его звонок отвечают, и даже в его собственных ушах это звучит тупо; разве ему не полагается разбираться в интерьере? Разве это не то, в чем он должен быть сейчас хорош в глазах общества?

На той стороне долго молчат, потом раздается несвязное и очень озадаченное:

— Дааллочто?

Джо уверенным (как он надеется) движением ставит насыщенный красно-пурпурный на место и возвращается к светло-голубому, небрежно придвигая его к приглушенному темно-зеленому.

— Виридиан мне тоже нравится, он ассоциируется с лесом, но, наверное, он слишком темный. Руби не любит темноту. Она говорит, что в темноте живут гоблины, которые хотят откусить ее ногу.

На том конце после еще одной долгой паузы раздается приглушенный шорох простыней и зевок, и Джо почти видит, как Патрик шарит по тумбочке в поисках очков, недоуменно почесывая нос.

— Что за… какие к черту гоблины? — выдает он хриплым утренним голосом (на часах полчетвертого дня) с примесью раздражения. Джо это игнорирует, потому что в данный момент лучше продолжать бодро нести чушь, чем думать о том, как он в последнее время всем вокруг надоел. Переведя дух, он продолжает:

— Самый очевидный выбор — это розовый или, как его, секундочку, — «дикая клубника» — но слушай, я не хочу, чтобы она росла, думая, что ей должен нравиться розовый только потому, что она девочка, понимаешь? Или что она должна ходить на балет, или играть в куклы, или делать другие девчачьи вещи просто потому, что она сама девочка. Она может быть принцессой, воином или Человеком-Пауком, если захочет. Ей нравится Чубакка, — добавляет он в конце, и чуть ли не прикусывает себе язык, чтобы, наконец, заткнуться.

— У тебя все нормально?

Дело не только в том (и Джо от этого хочется расплакаться прямо посреди этих дурацих банок с краской), что сейчас у него все очень сильно не нормально, но и в том, что он чувствует себя маленьким мальчиком, неловким, наивным и живущим в клаустрофобной дыре. Словно последние 13 лет его жизни были прожиты кем-то другим, и он всю дорогу следил за этим на экране, а теперь надо как-то дальше самому, потому что его глупая, эгоистичная и вечно всем недовольная сторона не может спокойно и мирно жить, не разрушив все к чертям собачьим.

А Патрик, несмотря на хиатус и годы накопившейся неловкости от «слишком хорошо друг друга знаем и видели друг друга в худшем состоянии», по-прежнему читает его как открытую книгу, словно им по 19 лет, — и это для Джо сейчас перебор.

— Все в порядке?

Джо очень хочет ответить ему, что нет, ничего не в порядке, что его мир рушится и он не знает, что с этим делать; он хотел бы сказать, что ему хочется спрятаться в шкафу (о, эта ирония) до конца дней своих, потому что он не готов жить в реальности, в которой его дочь скоро узнает, что ее главный герой на самом деле одно большое разочарование.

— Я не могу выбрать между светло-голубым и темно-зеленым, — бормочет вместо этого Джо, чувствуя знакомую ползущую по спине панику.

— Мне нравится светло-голубой, — говорит Патрик почти без колебаний. — И я подъеду к тебе через час.

***

— Милая… щетина, — осторожно приветствует его Патрик, когда Джо открывает дверь. Хоть он и научился принимать дружелюбный вид за считанные секунды, у него по-прежнему очень плохо получается скрывать спонтанные реакции; вот и сейчас Джо ловит в его взгляде искреннее изумление. Но винить Патрика он за это не может, потому что и сам знает, что похож на бледную фотокопию потерявшего форму зомби.

— Я выгляжу так, словно месяц жил в лесу.

Патрик тут же начинает сбивчиво и яростно отрицать очевидное и находит аргументы для защиты того недоразумения, что пытается вырасти на лице Джо (оно выглядит так же уныло, как он себя чувствует), потому что Патрик тот самый друг, который будет опекать тебя в трудные минуты, как запутавшегося в ногах новорожденного жирафа — именно таким жирафом Джо сейчас себя и ощущает. Он позволяет Патрику привести еще несколько примеров и прижимает его к себе. Козырек кепки Патрика врезается в очки, и Джо, наконец, немного расслабляется.

— Спасибо, чувак.

Патрик прерывает свой полный энтузиазма монолог про бороды (напомнивший Джо о шикарной гриве, которую он отрастил лет 8 назад; он ей очень гордился, а Мари ее терпеть не могла и не особо это скрывала) и обнимает Джо в ответ, выдавив из него весь воздух.

— Если не ошибаюсь, я пришел, чтобы помочь тебе с ремонтом, — объявляет он, и Джо понимает, как скучал по такой расслабленной близости между ними.

Патрик — организованный перфекционист, и уже несколько минут спустя берет дело в свои руки. Он категорически отказывается доверять Джо что-либо, где необходима физическая нагрузка («можешь пока пооткрывать банки») и только после долгого и чересчур вежливого спора позволяет ему немного принять участие в покраске («Только не потяни спину, я серьезно. Ты нам нужен целым, и к тому же, для чего тогда пришел я?»)

Импровизация Патрика — зрелище одинаково грандиозное и очаровательное. Он само воплощение фразы «притворяйся, пока это не станет правдой»; он вкладывает бесконечный энтузиазм и старание во все, за что бы не взялся, знает он что-то об этом или нет, поэтому Джо ничуть не удивлен, наблюдая, как ловко Патрик обращается с кистями и банками с краской, словно занимался этим всю жизнь, щедро заляпывая в процессе весь пол — слава богам, дара предвиденья Джо хватило на то, чтобы застелить его газетами до начала работы.

Возможно, в плане скорости и эффективности Энди был бы лучше, но вот уж кто и может заставить Джо чувствовать себя незрелым идиотом, так это Энди. Он не нарочно; Энди, наверное, реинкарнация всего хорошего и правильного в этой вселенной, но Джо он кажется чересчур собранным, словно давно понявшим эту жизнь. Он был таким же знающим и мудрым в свои двадцать четыре, пока Джо жег волосы осветлителем и неумело целовался с милыми бисексуальными парнями за углом дышащих перегаром клубов.

Отбросив эту мысль, Джо переключает внимание на противоположный угол, где Патрик уже заляпал себя всего светло-голубой краской, и рисует широкую полосу на уровне груди — Патрик запретил ему делать все, для чего требуется поднимать руки над головой или наклоняться. Легкие и вежливые предупреждения через десять минут перерастают чуть ли не в приказы, и Джо, усмехаясь, выполняет их, иначе «получишь по своей тощей заднице так, что улетишь на орбиту».

В какой-то момент Джо сглатывает, опускает взгляд в пол и прочищает горло два раза — для верности.

— В общем, я — гей.

Он слышит, как Патрик перестает бороться с кистью, чувствует буравящий его спину взгляд и то, как сочувствие, которое Патрик (безуспешно) пытался скрыть с самого момента звонка из строительного магазина, сменяется сначала осознанием, а затем глубоким и искреннем пониманием.

— Собственно, поэтому я и… — Джо обводит рукой комнату, не поднимая глаз и продолжая стоять спиной к Патрику. — Вот. Мне пока непривычно. Я не то, чтобы нарочно это скрывал, просто я все еще… — глубокий-глубокий вдох, — все еще привыкаю, понимаешь?

Джо кажется, что он сейчас взорвется. В ушах звенит, сердце бешено колотится. То спокойствие, которое Патрик принес вместе с объятьями и улыбками, заменяется тугим узлом, в который мгновенно сворачивается его желудок. У него нет никаких сомнений в том, что Патрик самый надежный и поддерживающий человек на планете, но это первый раз, когда он говорит эти слова вслух; в случае с Мари Джо совсем расклеился и нес что-то несвязное, а она пыталась его успокоить (будто успокаивать надо было его, а не наоборот). Произнеся это, услышав свой напряженный голос, Джо чувствует странную завершенность, от которой прятался всю неделю.

Он ожидает, что Патрик негромким, но твердым голосом начнет говорить ему теплые, как бабушкин свитер, слова, в который раз демонстрируя Джо, как же ему повезло, что тогда в музыкальном магазине его перебил этот маленький и уверенный в своем превосходстве парень. Чего Джо не ожидает, так это прикосновения; он аж подпрыгивает и умудряется заехать себе кистью в лицо. Получается неловко и очень невкусно.

— О боже, прости, я не хотел тебя пугать, — мягко говорит Патрик, словно Джо раненный олененок, но руку с плеча не убирает, почти незаметно его поглаживая и осторожно сжимая. Джо теребит кисть, разрываясь между желанием упасть в руки Патрика и порывом скинуть его ладонь с плеча, натянув на лицо улыбку. Правда, он сомневается, что Патрик на это поведется — он слишком хорошо его знает, поэтому Джо кладет голову Патрику на плечо и позволяет себя обнять.

Про объятья Патрика ходят легенды. Он вообще, кажется, не способен делать что-то наполовину (будь то написание песен или вежливый разговор с официантом), и его желание делать близким хорошо изо всех сил не перестает восхищать. Когда Джо был молодой и глупый, он этого смущался; благодаря хардкор-сцене в его голове прочно засело «no homo», и Патрик своими отрытыми проявлениями любви и заботы заставлял его чувствовать себя еще более неловким — а это было непросто, потому что Джо и без этого был самым неловким парнем по эту сторону Атлантики.

Ему никогда не хватало смелости признаться себе, что, когда Патрик ему все рассказал, он на многое между ними начал смотреть по-другому. Джо стал избегать ситуаций, на которые их друзья реагировали шутливым «это было по-гейски». Помимо этого, их неловкий разговор подарил Джо новое осознание своего тела в те моменты, когда Патрик до него дотрагивался. Тот год выдался непростым для маленького неуклюжего Джозефа.

Но сейчас ему тридцать два, и он только что «вышел из шкафа» перед лучшим другом, поэтому имеет полное право послать куда подальше все «ограничения длительности платонических объятий» — в свое время обдумывание этой темы не давало ему спокойно уснуть. Сейчас же он просто расслабляется в руках Патрика и почти повисает на нем, позволяя себе минуту слабости.

Патрик что-то тихо говорит ему на ухо, чуть постукивая пальцами по шее и слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. В ходе этого неуклюжего танца они плавно спускаются на пол, зацепив по пути еще не высохшую стену и столкнувшись коленями. После нескольких неудачных попыток найти позу, которая не причиняла бы беспокойства спине Джо (одна из этих попыток заканчивается тем, что Патрик попадает ему локтем в живот), они усаживаются рядом, прислонившись к стене и вытянув ноги. Джо снова кладет голову на плечо Патрика, не обращая внимания на съехавшие очки, и глубоко вздыхает. 

Патрик перестает говорить, начиная вместо этого негромко напевать, — конечно же, это Боуи, — и прерывает сам себя коротким смешком.

— Помнишь тот вечер в 2004-ом?

Джо издает страдающий звук, мысленно сворачиваясь в клубок стыда, а Патрик, этот маленький засранец, начинает хихикать. Джо очень бы хотел, чтобы те, кто называют Патрика ангелочком, увидели его сейчас, смеющимся над краснеющим от стыда другом, издевательски прищурившись.

— Мы были в Кэмдене, я правильно помню? — продолжает он сладким голосом и поправляет очки.

— Притормози, ты нарушаешь условия договора, — говорит Джо, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить серьезное лицо, — а это непросто, когда рядом сидит хихикающий Патрик. — Договора, который все группы обязательно подписывают сразу после их зарождения, под названием «Обещание никогда не вспоминать о — заглавными буквами — Неловких Вещах Которые Случились В Прошлом».

Он практически прожил вместе с этими тремя парнями бОльшую часть последних пятнадцати лет своей жизни, и единственная причина, по которой они друг друга не поубивали (попыток на памяти Джо было немало) и не были с позором выгнаны со сцены, заключалась в этом золотом правиле. Их идиотских поступков, совершенных за эти годы, хватило бы на целый путеводитель, и Джо кажется, что он ничуть не драматизирует, ставя от вечер из 2004-го в свой персональный топ-пять.

— Да ладно, я серьезно.

— Я тоже, поверь. Тот вечер надо стереть из истории.

Перед тем, как ответить, Патрик колеблется несколько секунд, рассматривая свои ладони.

— Это одно из моих любимых воспоминаний.

Джо хочется как-нибудь по-дурацки пошутить, потому что, серьезно? Он повел себя как самый большой лузер на планете Земля, выставил себя полным идиотом, и определенно в их дружбе были более удачные моменты, чтобы заслуживающие звания любимых воспоминаний. Парню натурально нужно пересмотреть свои приоритеты. Ну, или еще как-нибудь.

— Вот ты все говоришь, что это было тупо и неловко, но, знаешь, в тот вечер я впервые перестал чувствовать себя ошибкой. И узнал, что если моя жизнь покатится к чертям, то по крайней мере в ней будет один человек, который останется моим другом.

Джо застыл в наступившей тишине.

Он не знал, что на это ответить, он всегда думал, что тот вечер был сплошным недоразумением от начала до конца. Они были молодыми и глупыми — точнее, молодым и глупым был он, а Патрик со стороны казался скромным и собранным, что многие путали со взрослостью, — но ни один из них еще толком не разобрался, что делать со своей жизнью. Группа только начинала становиться известной, и это совсем не помогало Джо быть увереннее и чувствовать себя комфортно в своей шкуре.

— Я уже тогда был «тем жирным парнем», понимаешь? — Джо тут же начинает возмущаться и доказывать обратное, потому что лишний вес Патрика никогда не мешал тому быть самым прекрасным человеком на свете, и Джо уверен, что они все ему об этом говорили с первого дня знакомства. — Заявлять о своей бисексуальности было совсем не вариант.

Джо вспоминает то время с грустью и гневом одновременно. Он помнит, как его бесило отношение окружающих к их прячущемуся за длинными волосами и козырьками кепок вокалисту. Он помнит, как носился по сцене, словно заведенный, врезаясь в колонки и людей, только чтобы вызвать улыбку у этого испуганного маленького паренька с голосом больше, чем он сам. Он помнит, как в одном из клубов Сиракьюса ввязался в драку с каким-то мудаком несмотря на то, что он сам был невнушительных размеров и до этого дрался только со своим младшим братом за «лего». Их выгнали из клуба, когда к драке присоединился не менее злой Пит, повысив градус агрессии и нанеся несколько прицельных ударов, а потом Патрику пришлось их латать — разодранные в кровь костяшки Пита и разбитую губу и внушительный синяк под глазом у Джо — возясь с перекисью и бормоча под нос «идиоты».

— Ты был единственным, кому я тогда мог доверять. Мне понадобились годы, чтобы сказать кому-то еще, — продолжает Патрик, когда возмущенный поток слов Джо сходит на нет.

Джо снова очень хочется вставить какую-нибудь шутку, потому что «сказать кому-то еще» для него сейчас чуть ли не ругательство.

Патрик сделал внезапное объявление посреди сольного тура, выложив короткий видеоролик (у него больше просмотров на YouTube, чем у клипа на «Sugar, We’re Goin Down»), и та легкая непринужденность, с которой он говорил, напомнила Джо о широких фальшивых улыбках, которые появлялись на лице Патрика, когда он ужасно нервничал. Джо бросил все — Джош с понимающим видом похлопал его по плечу и выпинал из студии — и купил ближайшие билеты до Чикаго, ожидая повторения того вечера из 2004-го с добавившейся после почти двухлетнего перерыва неловкостью.

Но когда он приехал в маленький чикагский клуб, Патрика нигде не было видно. На сцене был кто-то другой, Джо не сразу признал этого молодого человека — крашеного блондина в облегающем костюме, раскованно танцующего с красным перьевым боа на шее и выплескивающего свое сердце в микрофон перед морем маленьких радужных флагов. 

Первые пару песен Джо всерьез казалось, что это очень странный сон или галлюцинация, хоть он к тому моменту не курил травку уже года 4 как. Конечно, он слышал сольник Патрика, но даже самые взрывные треки на альбоме не давали в голове той картинки, которая сейчас была перед ним.

Он остался стоять в тени, и с каждой секундой улыбка на его лице становилась все шире, а шар гордости в груди все больше. Под конец он громко аплодировал и шумел вместе со зрителями — ему показалось, что охранник смотрел на него как на ненормального, он не очень сливался с остальной аудиторией. Он настолько зарядился энергией, что готов был пуститься в пляс, если бы только его спина не мешала ему порой даже удобно устроиться в собственной кровати.

Каминг-аут Патрика был сравним с полным перерождением. Никогда еще Джо не видел его настолько счастливым и уверенным в себе (и Джо вполне мог бы обойтись без той пары эпизодов, когда он флиртовал, флиртовал со своим долговязым гитаристом), никогда он еще не выглядел настолько на своем — правильном — месте.

— Джо, ты тут?

Патрик, к которому он поворачивается, — смесь неловкого паренька и яркого артиста, со спокойной уверенностью в глазах и скромной улыбкой. Он нравится Джо таким. Нравится, что он стал чаще улыбаться вместо того, чтобы неуверенно пожимать плечами, нравится, как краснеют его щеки, когда он осознает, что к нему кто-то подкатывает.

— Тебе было страшно?

— Рассказывать? — Патрик наклоняет голову. — Не особо. Тогда все было странно. Я жутко боялся первый раз выступать один, но после нескольких шоу я решил, что к черту, и начал получать от этого удовольствие. Я больше не мог прятаться за вами, поэтому на сцене я превратился в своего рода… персонажа, яркого и самоуверенного, чтобы компенсировать тот факт, что я плохо понимал, что делаю.

Теперь уже Патрик кладет голову на плечо Джо, и тот вдруг очень ярко вспоминает те вечера, когда они полулежали на капоте фургона в тишине, пока Пит и Энди искали, где и с кем бы залечь.

— Просто… столько всего происходило одновременно, что я решил перестать зацикливаться на определенных вещах? Я пару лет жил на сплошном адреналине и кофеине. Публичный каминг-аут был одной из самых простых вещей на тот момент.

Джо думает про «публичный каминг-аут» и у него скручивает живот.

— А вот тебе рассказывать было очень страшно.

— Не неси ерунды. Я был мелким безобидным пацаном с плохой прической. Абсолютно нечего бояться.

— Сейчас-то я об этом знаю. А тогда ты для меня был невероятно крутым парнем, который захотел быть со мной в одной группе. Ты в 15 уже играл в «Арме» и был на короткой ноге с самим Энди мать его Херли, а я был, ну, Патриком, — он прислоняется затылком к стене (краску с кепки потом будет непросто отодрать). — Ты ко мне очень хорошо относился и хотел со мной проводить время, и я боялся все разрушить. Но после твоей реакции все мои страхи улетучились, — заканчивает он со смехом.

Джо было 19, и он все еще с трудом верил, что все, что происходит с его группой, это не сон, когда Патрик вцепился в его руку так крепко, что ногти больно впились в ладонь, и выдал длинную и запутанную речь про то, что ему нравятся и девочки, и мальчики, и он очень надеется, что это ничего не изменит, потому что он очень хочет остаться в группе, правда, очень, и он сильно надеется, что не испортил всё на свете. Джо было 19, и он еще не научился говорить нужные и правильные слова и поэтому сделал ту единственную вещь, которая его застанному врасплох мозгу показалась подходящей в этой ситуации: поцеловал Патрика.

— Я поступил как мелкий засранец, правда?

— Да, — соглашается Патрик. — Но мы все такими были, и я правда считал тебя очень крутым. Мне казалось, что ты был одним из тех классных, открытых и не судящих других парней. Которые… которые так уверены в себе и своей ориентации, что спокойно целуются с другими парнями? Что-то вроде того.

Хоть в целом Джо производил впечатление невозмутимого парня — Энди прозвал его манеру не париться «похуизмом Тромана» — сам Джо лучше всего помнил постоянное желание сесть и закричать от натянутых нервов и тревоги. «Уверенный» —не то слово, которым бы он описал девятнадцатилетнего себя. Вот совсем.

— Патрик, да ты был слеп.

— Ага, — без промедления соглашается тот с веселой улыбкой. — Это впечатление продержалось от силы пару дней, а потом вы с Питом натворили какую-то хрень и все мое восхищение как ветром сдуло. Но все равно то, что ты меня поцеловал, было мило, я никогда не воспринимал этот жест как издевку, наоборот, считал поддержкой.

Джо хрипло смеется, чувствуя смущение и желание сменить тему.

— И вот, двенадцать лет спустя мы снова там же, только поменялись местами — теперь ты поддерживаешь своего запутавшегося друга. Разве что поцелуя не хватает.

И только когда Патрик недоверчиво усмехается, до Джо доходит, что он только что ляпнул, и он тут же начинает копать себе могилу, путаясь в словах и запинаясь:

— То есть… Я не имел в виду, что… Ну, ты понял, да? — Джо начинает немного паниковать, потому что Патрик продолжает улыбаться как Чеширский кот. — Это было просто дурацкое сравнение, я не призываю тебя ничего, ну, делать.

Патрик уже вовсю хихикает, и Джо чувствует, как горят его щеки, но вместе с этим ему становится намного, намного легче; ему даже хочется смеяться над собой, а не биться головой о крашеную стену. Смущенно улыбаясь, он украдкой смотрит на Патрика и ловит ответный взгляд, зелено-голубой и очень знакомый, все еще смеющийся.

Патрик медленно наклоняется и легко целует его в губы. Джо слишком шумно вдыхает — сегодня, похоже, Всемирный День Тупых Реакций — и закрывает глаза. Он ожидает, что чужая щетина вызовет у него чувство отрицания, но на деле от ее прикосновения в груди становится тепло и хорошо. Он неосознанно сжимает бедро Патрика, когда тот чуть отстраняется, медленно моргая; его зрачки слегка расширились. Джо обнаруживает себя любующимся прямой линией его носа и светлыми пушистыми ресницами, и, черт возьми, с годами он превратился в чертового романтика. 

— Можно? — одними губами спрашивает Патрик, и Джо не может удержаться, чтобы на секунду не коснуться их снова, взяв его за подбородок, и только потом отвечает:

— Конечно, блин, можно.

Не то, чтобы это сильно отличается от прошлого раза, отмечает про себя Джо, не в силах заткнуть ту часть мозга, которая думает, даже когда его увлеченно целует очень симпатичный и очень бисексуальный лучший друг. По крайней мере, безжалостно продолжает мозг Джо, они сейчас целуются лучше, чем двенадцать лет назад (Джо очень на это надеется). Патрик больше не нервничает, как в первый раз, и знает, куда и как класть руки, чтобы у Джо участился пульс. Когда ладони Патрика забираются под его дурацкую фланелевую рубашку, Джо от неожиданности ненадолго замирает, но быстро приходит в себя, и в ответ кладет руки ему на шею.

Несколько минут они целуются как парочка нетерпеливых подростков, освещенные оранжевыми лучами заката, падающими из окон, а потом шея Джо начинает протестовать. Он не перестает целовать Патрика — контраст между мягкими губами и грубой щетиной сводит его с ума — но рукой пытается незаметно перехватить Патрика с шеи за плечо, и ниже, за локоть и за бок, подтягивая его к себе. При первой же попытке Патрик отодвигается; хитрая, но теплая улыбка играет на его блестящих губах. У Джо внутри все кипит.

— Я не сяду к тебе на колени, Троман, нам уже давно не семнадцать лет.

— Не знаю насчет тебя, Патрик, но я в семнадцать не сидел на коленях у взрослых парней.

— Придурок.

— Нет, я бы с удовольствием посидел на твоих коленях, правда, но тогда моя спина меня убьет.

Патрик издает тихий недовольный звук и снова наклоняется к нему, чтобы продолжить поцелуй, но шея Джо, к сожалению, решительно против.

— Подожди, я сейчас…

Джо быстро перебирает варианты — очень сложное занятие со смеющимся Патриком под боком, не бросающим попыток его поцеловать и хватающим его за руки (и с каких пор Джо стало такое заводить?) — потом, наконец, отлипает от свежеокрашенной стены с противным звуком трескающейся ткани (к черту эту рубашку) и двигает Патрика, пока тот не усаживается перед ним по-турецки с сомневающимся выражением на лице.

— Ты закончил?

Джо, не переставая глупо улыбаться, кивает, берет лицо Патрика в свои ладони и снова целует. Кажется, это становится его любимым занятием. Репетиции точно станут в сто раз сложнее — Энди будет периодически закатывать глаза, а Пит будет дразнить их до конца жизни. От этой мысли Джо смеется и стукается с Патриком зубами; от попыток перестать у него сводит живот, и ему все равно смешно, даже несмотря на возобновившуюся боль в позвоночнике.

— Не очень у нас получается, да? — шепчет Патрик ему в губы и возобновляет череду поцелуев и сдавленных смешков. В конце концов он отстраняется, поворачивая голову в сторону и подставляя жадным губам Джо щеку и шею.

— У меня есть очень удобный диван, — шепчет в эту шею Джо и мягко прикусывает нежную кожу за ухом, заставляя Патрика содрогнуться всем телом. Он наклоняется еще ближе, сжимая пальцы на плечах Джо и еле слышно коротко выдыхает.

Со смехом спотыкаясь о мебель, они переходят в гостиную и валятся на диван — «Осторожно!» громким шепотом предупреждает Патрик и падает сверху как мешок с картошкой — и снова начинают друг друга изучать (Патрик в итоге оказывается у Джо на коленях. «Воплощаешь свою подростковую мечту?» «Да заткнись ты уже».) Они по-прежнему то и дело врезаются носами и зубами, и Патрик раздраженно снимает с них обоих съехавшие очки после того, как в третий раз чуть не получает дужкой в глаз, но Джо по-другому и не хотелось бы.

Когда запал спадает, они медленно перемещаются в более удобное положение — Джо на спину, подложив небольшую подушку для шеи, а Патрик наполовину на бок, наполовину сверху, прижимая Джо и не давая ему взлететь к потолку от эйфории.

— В общем, — говорит Патрик после пары медленных ленивых поцелуев; он прочищает горло и Джо чувствует забавную вибрацию. — Нам, наверное, стоит об этом поговорить.

Джо медленно втягивает носом воздух и выдыхает на лоб Патрика, сдувая тому челку прямо в глаза. Патрик фыркает и в отместку тыкает Джо локтем под ребра, слишком сильно для безобидной и игривой мести. Джо кажется, что он впервые за долгое время поднялся на поверхность со дна темного океана и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Давай завтра.

Он приобнимает Патрика, глядя на разноцветный тату-рукав поверх бледной кожи.

— Да, давай завтра.


End file.
